


Eager

by whutnot



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutnot/pseuds/whutnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyin and Kuvira try something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

Suyin carefully adjusted the straps, confidently like she had done it many times before. Which, of course, she had. She sighed and closed her eyes, and Kuvira knew that this strap-on had an insert that fit inside Suyin.

“Lie back,” Suyin said, and Kuvira obeyed, lowering her back to the bed. Her legs fell open slightly, and Suyin came to kneel between them. She kissed her way down Kuvira’s chest, paying special attention to her nipples before moving lower. Kuvira’s fingers threaded through Suyin’s hair as the older woman began to lay broad strokes against Kuvira’s sex with her tongue. Gently, she pushed at Kuvira’s clit, coaxing a buck of Kuvira’s hips and a long moan from the younger woman. When she pulled her mouth away, she looked up at Kuvira from between her thighs. “Are you ready?”

Kuvira nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Suyin eased a finger into Kuvira, pumping slowly. “I can’t wait to see you stretched around my cock.”

Kuvira whimpered, feeling herself grow wetter. Suyin’s filthy mouth always got to her like nothing else, and she brought her own hand to her breast as Suyin added a second finger inside her.

“Easy, Kuvira,” she purred. “Don’t want you to come before I can even fuck you properly. I know it’s difficult for someone as easy as you to keep from coming, but I need you to try. Don’t you want to be a good girl?”

“Yes!” Kuvira gasped, thrusting her hips up, pushing Suyin’s fingers deeper inside her.

“One more.” Suyin slid a third finger into her, and Kuvira let her head drop back, her eyes fluttering closed. “Look at you. So eager. You just love being fucked.” Her thumb pressed down on Kuvira’s clit, rubbing gentle circles around it.

“Please Su, just do it, please.”

“Tell me what you want.”

Kuvira groaned. She hated this part. Where Suyin dragged it from her, these filthy words of her desires. Her cheeks always burned with embarrassment no matter how any times they did this, and she always gave in. Suyin was right. She really was easy. So ridiculously easy when it came to sex with Suyin. She wanted so badly to please the older woman, for that in itself brought her pleasure. She never came harder than she did when Suyin was ordering her around, talking dirty to her, so dirty that Kuvira could never manage to say the same back to Suyin. 

But spirits did she want Suyin to just fuck her already.

“I want…” She bit down on her lip as Suyin’s fingers dragged across a sensitive spot inside her. “Spirits, Su. Please fuck me.”

“I am fucking you.”

Of course she was going to make her say it. “With your cock. Fuck me with your cock.”

Suyin grinned at her. “Why didn’t you just say so?” Kuvira couldn’t even glare at her because Suyin crawled up her body and kissed her, settling her hips between Kuvira’s spread thighs. She could feel the tip of the toy teasing her folds, and she wanted to impale herself on it. But Suyin kept a firm hand on her hip, keeping her still. She looked down into Kuvira’s eyes, her face suddenly serious. “We’re going to go slowly. This is bigger than what you usually take, and I don’t want it to hurt.”

“It’s not really any bigger than what you used on me last night,” Kuvira said, but warmth blossomed in her chest.

“But I’m using my hips to control it, not my hand. It’s less precise.” Suyin dipped her head down to kiss Kuvira. “Just please let me know if it hurts.”

“I will.” Kuvira tried to relax as Suyin guided the toy inside her, pushing in slowly, gently. The toy stretched Kuvira’s cunt, filling her. Suyin worked slowly, easing herself down. Her hands rested on either side of Kuvira, supporting her, and they both looked down between them where the toy disappeared inside Kuvira.

“Spirits, that looks so good,” Suyin said. She pushed in a little more, then reached down a hand to rub at Kuvira’s clit. “Are you good? Are you all right?”

“Yes. Keep going.” Kuvira reached up and wrapped an arm around Suyin’s back. Experimentally, she lifted her hips, meeting Suyin’s slow thrust, and gasped. “Shit.”

“Kuvira?”

“I’m fine. It’s good. Really good.” She raised a leg to hook over Suyin’s ass. “You can go faster now.”

Suyin, however, had other plans. She pulled back out, almost as slowly as she had gone in, and paused for a moment before thrusting her hips back down. Slowly. So agonizingly slowly. “I want you to beg for it. We both know you can. I want to hear you tell me how much of a slut you are.” She shifted her hand down to get a better angle on Kuvira’s hip.

Kuvira clenched around the toy at Suyin’s words. She knew Suyin expected resistance, but Kuvira was too eager. “Please, Su, fuck me. I want to come. I want to be fucked like a whore.”

Suyin let out a startled little laugh, her eyes sparkling, and she leaned down to kiss Kuvira, moving her lips down to Kuvira’s jaw and neck and collarbone. “You’re always so easy, my dear.” She let the weight of her hips settle down completely into Kuvira, their pelvises pressed against each other. “If you want it hard, I will give it to you hard.” She bit down on Kuvira’s collarbone and began to thrust in earnest. Kuvira rolled her hips along with Suyin, her hand going to her clit to replace Suyin’s fingers, which were being used now to support Suyin’s weight above her.

“Oh fuck,” Kuvira moaned, wrapping her legs around Suyin. “Yes, please, please, please.”

“Spirits, I love watching you touch yourself,” Suyin said, looking back down between them, her hair brushing across Kuvira’s breasts. “You’re so fucking hot. Just look at you, so wet, taking this cock so well. You’re such a good little slut.” She glanced back up at Kuvira’s face. “Are you ready for something different?”

“What?”

“Let me show you.”

Kuvira gave a nod. Suyin may have liked dirty, raunchy sex more than any other kind, but she always, always, always made sure that Kuvira was okay with what she was doing. She never did anything, tried anything, without getting Kuvira’s permission first.

Suyin pulled out completely, and Kuvira whined at the loss. Her displeasure did not last long, however, as Suyin flipped her over onto her stomach and nudged her legs apart, and Kuvira knew exactly what Suyin wanted to do. She lifted her ass in anticipation, wanting to be filled again.

“Stay down,” Suyin said, placing a hand on the back of Kuvira’s neck to hold her there. She settled in behind Kuvira, and guided the cock back inside her cunt. Suyin lowered her body onto Kuvira’s back, her face pressed to Kuvira’s shoulder. She started to rut against Kuvira, thrusting the toy in and out. Something about the position was so primal, so feral, that it had Kuvira tightening quickly, her orgasm building and threatening to crash down around her. “The only thing I hate about this position,” Suyin panted, “is that I can’t see your tits. I fucking love your tits. They’re so perfect. You’re so perfect.” Her lips trailed over Kuvira’s shoulders, accompanied by small nips and bites that had Kuvira shuddering.

“I’m so close, Su. Please, let me come.”

“You’ve held out longer than I expected,” Suyin said, lifting herself up a little, changing the angle of her thrusts. “Go ahead. Come for me, baby.”

Kuvira stuck a hand under her, between her legs, and rubbed her clit as her cunt clenched around the toy, orgasming hard, so very hard, calling out Suyin’s name like a plea. Her released wetted the toy even more, creating a wet spot beneath her. Which would have been mortifying if Suyin did not find it so hot. The fact that she could squirt had taken them both by surprise a couple of months into their sexual relationship when Suyin had first tried what soon became Kuvira’s favorite dildo on her. It curved in just the right way, to hit just the right spot. And it almost always gave Kuvira a gushing release. Which Suyin always delighted in.

Suyin kept thrusting, slowing down to ease Kuvira through her orgasm. When it was over, and Kuvira reduced to a quivering mess, her face pressed into the pillows as she tried to recover, Suyin pulled out and turned over, sliding out of the harness. As Kuvira watched languidly, she reached a hand between her legs and rubbed herself to orgasm. She arched her back as she came, then slowly removed her fingers. She offered them to Kuvira, who weakly lapped at the wetness there.

“Good girl,” Suyin breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. “Come here.” She rolled Kuvira onto her back and then pressed herself to the younger woman’s side, holding her and stroking her hair softly. “I love you, Kuvira.” Sighing, she pressed a kiss to Kuvira’s hair. “You’re beautiful and perfect.”

Kuvira kissed the hollow of Suyin’s throat. She always needed time to come back from sex. Especially when it was like what they had just done. Time to remind herself that she wasn’t that submissive creature who wanted Suyin to call her names. It had almost been disastrous the first time Suyin had taken her from behind and then hopped up right after to go do work, leaving Kuvira feeling abandoned and worthless. It had only happened that once, and Suyin had almost immediately realized her mistake, coming back moments later to fix things. Kuvira was never quite sure where this mindset came from. Perhaps because she had been abandoned as a child. Perhaps because part of her was always wondering if Suyin was just with her for her body, for sex. Whatever the reason, she needed aftercare even after the most vanilla sex.

This time, Suyin peppered her face with kisses, cupping Kuvira’s jaw and holding her close. She whispered quiet assurances, reminding Kuvira of how much she loved her, and her other hand rubbed soothing circles on Kuvira’s back.

Soon, Kuvira had relaxed back into herself, and she snuggled into Suyin. “Do you have to be anywhere?”

Suyin shook her head. “No. I’m all yours for the rest of the night. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kuvira hummed deep in her throat. “I love you.” She knew that Suyin always had boundless energy after sex, that the older woman probably wanted to go again, or at least go work out, but Kuvira’s body was spent, and she wanted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep, safe in Suyin’s arms. She threw an arm over Suyin’s waist, enjoying their closeness, the skin against skin. And so she let herself be taken by sleep, knowing that Suyin would still be there when she woke.


End file.
